Never ending
by SoulsNeverDie
Summary: Emma swan, a princess. Dreams to escape the studies in her quarters sometimes. In general she dreams to escape the kingdom, to embrace on a journey, One that will finally allow her to free herself from her misery and let her heart settle where it belongs. Killian Jones is a navy officer, with his own will and dreams. So what will happen when both of their destinies cross paths?


~Emma's POV~

I fidgeted.

"Emma for god's sake! Stand still!" My chamber maid's voice drew irritant. Of course she was irritated with me. Most people were.

But I couldn't help it. And before I knew it, she tightened the laces. Nearly drawing the breath out of me in the process.

"There," I heard her sigh, ever so softly as she moved away. "You look as beautiful in that dress as the queen herself, your majesty!"

Sighing I barely turned towards her, no thanks to the dress. "Do I _really _have to do this?" My voice was stubborn, I also have taken a very bad habit of biting

my lower lip when things seem frustrate me.

To be honest, balls and royal courtships aren't my thing. In fact, I despise them. With every little hatred that had been inside of me.

But since being the _Princess_, I wasn't to let my anger get the best of me, as my mother had stated. _"A princess does not reveal her anger."_ I could just hear her voice, deep in my head.

Striking out for every little mistake I do.

"Why of course you do! After all! The king and queen do not host these balls and courtships for nothing, princess. They are distinctively created for one

purpose and one purpose only. If you hadn't forgotten Emma, and that is to get you married!"

Giving an eye roll I turn back to the tall mirror and examine myself in the white pearled and laced dressed.

I haven't forgotten. I am reminded lesson after lesson everyday. Which is why I hate them. That chance of freedom and adventure deprived from me.

I frown and clench my hands into fists. _It isn't fair! _I thought bitterly. Getting married to someone who I didn't love. In fact I was not ready to marry yet. I

wanted a better future ahead of me, to be anywhere but here.

Here I feel cold and empty, as if I am trapped behind books, not to mention the endless hours of lessons and studying, on behalf of my parents' will.

I step closer and raise my hand to my face, only to feel the smooth texture of my skin. Tainted by oils. My green eyes burnt with a fire that genuinely screamed

the person I was inside. I' am not some petty princess with a perfect little life. Oh no! I was born to be much more.

Sure enough, my chamber maid notices the new raw of anger, then she approaches, ever so quietly. "Miss, you shant show your anger." Her voice is soft as

she turns me around to face her and takes my hands. "You are special, and don't forget that." Squeezing them I earn a small convincing nod from her. Then

she lets go. Drawing apart slowly.

I duck my head away. Letting the golden locks of hair to cover the treacherous raw rage in my eyes. Slowly I let myself fall back calm quickly, after taking deep

and slow breaths. "Alright," it isn't much, but it's all I can manage at the moment. Offering a small reassuring smile I give a tight nod.

"Come along now princess, the king, queen request your presence in the ball room." With that the chamber maid leads me out of my quarters.

"Do not fret! It will be a night to remember." She quickly adds, seeing my sullen mood.

How damn right she was about that last part.

We approach the large carved doors. Guards just posted outside of them. They give me a nod as I entered, to a room full of guests and surprises!

I give a small eye roll, hoping not to draw much attention to me. _Too late._ I bite my lower lip and approach my father, lightly taking his hand. He smiles.

"_It's good to see you well,"_ James whispers and pats my hand. I return his smile. Less enthusiastically. A smile I've managed to put on all my life.

Linking his arm in mine we stroll down the grand staircase, both father and daughter. Once we are at the bottom we unlink arms as James turns to me to add.

"Enjoy the evening, but not too much and don't forget to greet your guests with a well composure! Remember your suitor just may be among your guests

tonight." With a wink James went back to Snow and a couple, which she seemed to have been discussing some matters, disregarding her daughter. Me.

I smile and wave in reassurance. Once he has his back turned I let out a groan and a eye roll. Something that startles some of my guests.

The evening stretches on forever. Guest after guest. It had quickly bored and tired me. A man explained to me his whole lifetime story, I every so often smile

and nod. All of this standing perfectly straight had made my shoulders sore. Soon the man finishes, I give a small curtsy, moving on to the next guest.

This guest had been much slower, talking about matters that never concerned me, no. My mind drifts off, to somewhere. But not here.

"Do you follow?" The voice startles me, arousing me out of my thoughts. I look back to the guest and give a thin, frail smile to reassure that I have been.

When honestly I wasn't- but they didn't know _that_.

Neither did the rest of the guests in this room tonight.

Gods. How I hated this place, hoping for it all to end.

Shooting one last tight smile, I turn abruptly, which from my perspectives was quite a big mistake.

Someone's crashed into me quite hardly, sending the juice all over my white pearly and laced dress.

Silence.

As for the trembling man with the shaky tray, it lamely falls from his grip and collides onto the floor with a loud crash. His eyes grow quite big and fearful, "y-

you're majesty." He stutters fearfully, waiting for me to lash out.

I don't.

I am too ashamed in my own embarrassment to even look up at him. I could feel it. The gazes boring into me. My face slowly grows hot. "It's fine," a small

whisper is all I can manage. Dismissing myself I slip out of my uncomfortable shoes and pick up the ends of my dress. Quickly dashing out.

"Emma-" I could hear my mother but I don't stop. I did not even turn to look back. I continue through the corridors much quicker.

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

I continue to tell myself that I wouldn't cry. The cool alabaster stone echoes in the wake of my bare step as I hurry on. Flustered and red in embarrassment.

I reach the doors of my quarters and immediately the guards question me. I don't respond as I push them open and walk inside, hearing a click just as the

doors behind me shut tight I race over to my bed and sit down nearly ripping the dress off of me. I let the tears fall. Roughly wiping them away with my

knuckles. I then narrow my eyes. My vision a blur. I will not let myself cry.

Warm droplets fall onto the smooth stone of my floor. It is dark and the moonlight reflects through my balcony, so gallantly.

My shoulders shake and I tremble as I cry ever so softly. Just like a small girl after getting her toy taken away.

After a short while I finally manage myself to get back up and stroll out onto my balcony. Stopping behind the railing I lean against it. Then I look upon the tainted lights of the village. Then the black, beautiful, mysterious ocean past it. A black shadow of a ship just above it. Lights linger around it.

_Must be a passing ship..._I thought lowly. But still I wonder. The light of the village and the stars enlightens me. I close my eyes.

_I wish I was free...Just like that ship docked at the port. To feel free, to feel much more. I want hope, hope that will guarantee my freedom. I don't want to be miserable So just put me out of my misery._

Opening my eyes an ache tightens in my chest. Growing more painful as I look upon the horizon. Longing in my eyes, and loneliness.

Somewhere out of the corner of my eye a bright light appears, and curiosity quickly lingers into my mind.

When I turn I nearly gasp in astonishment when the light approaches me, a small person made out with wings in it's wake.

_A faerie..._

"_Do not be alarmed," _her voice is gentle as she sensed my unease. I let out a breath, remembering to breathe. My eyebrows narrow into a tight thin line. "Why are you here?"

She flutters close to me ever so gallantly, her expression calm. _"I've heard your wish."_

"My wish?"

The faerie blinks, _"your wish of freedom."_

My heart does a leap, _my wish of freedom...Does she know about that?_

"_I well do."_ Her reply startles me out of my thoughts.

"What are you going to do?" I murmur, "put me out of my misery?" My green gaze was now locked on her's. She only simply smiled, it was a warm smile. One that makes me feel at ease.

"_I will do much more than that." _Waving her wand, a blue shower of light encircles me. Falling onto my shoulders and down gently.

I shudder closing my eyes. A warm light enters me, by moments later I feel a powerful energy boost right through my body. And then it's gone. I open my eyes once again and look to the faerie.

She gives me a reassuring nod. "_You are now free Emma, follow your heart and do the right thing."_ I smile up to her wide, and she gratefully returns it.

With that she flutters away, slowly turning back into a ball of light, until she is only but a speck in the sky among the stars.

I don't tear my gaze away from the stars, their light warm and true.

No, I will admit, they brought a warmness to my heart, my smile grew calmer. So did my heart.

I let my gaze drift back to the distant ship in thought, maybe. Just maybe that ship would be my ticket out.

_Your crazy Emma.._I think to myself and shake my head.

Crazy or not I knew that I was not the weak, frail, coward less girl who hid behind closed doors. Watching the village out her window. Hoping, wishing, dreaming.

No I was Emma Swan. And tomorrow was my birthday. Tomorrow I am a woman, full of hope, ambitions, truth, lies, destiny, choices, and dreams.

I will never again allow myself to be mistreated and tossed around, expected to follow this and do that.

I straighten up and turn from my balcony, only to shoot the village one last glance over my shoulder.

"Never again." I seal a silent oath with those words.

I was a woman full of choices.

With that my retreating figure disappeared back into my quarters.

And tomorrow I was going to plan my escape.


End file.
